The present invention relates generally to photographic film packages and methods for loading the same into associated cameras such as 35 mm cameras, single-use cameras, APS cameras, or the like. The present invention also relates generally to cameras which facilitate the loading of the film packages according to the present invention.
Various types of cameras such as those mentioned above are well known in the art. Typically, each type of camera utilizes a somewhat unique method of loading a particular film package into the camera. In conventional cameras, such as conventional 35 mm cameras, film is generally loaded from the back of such cameras by opening a back door thereto, placing a film cartridge loaded with film into the camera, pulling a film leader of the film extending from the cartridge across the inside of the camera, engaging the film leader on a wind-up spool or similar device, and then closing the back door. Once loaded, the film from the cartridge may be wrapped around the wind-up spool as individual frames are exposed for picture taking, and after all of the frames have been exposed, the film may be manually or mechanically drawn back into the film cartridge for further film processing. Rewinding the exposed film back into the film cartridge requires certain necessary rewinding equipment which adds to the overall complexity of these types of cameras and also increases manufacturing costs. Alternatively, once loaded, the film from the film cartridge may be manually or mechanically advanced to a storage chamber of the camera which houses the wind-up spool or similar device prior to exposing the individual frames of the film for picture taking. Cameras which utilize this method of loading must incorporate certain necessary winding equipment which also adds additional components and manufacturing costs to such cameras. Film for these types of conventional cameras is normally contained and sold in a single film cartridge. Conventional cameras such as those just described are designed to remove film from these single film cartridges and at some point in time prior to removing the film from the camera for further film processing, winding or rewinding the exposed frames of the film back into the same single film cartridge.
So called single-use cameras are becoming extremely popular in the market place and are well known to those skilled in the art. As the name implies, single-use cameras are manufactured and sold with the intent of being used only a single time (i.e., with only one roll of pre-loaded film) by the purchaser or ultimate user. Typically, taking into account manufacturing costs and their intended use, single-use cameras are usually made of plastic. Film is preloaded into single-use cameras during manufacturing prior to sale and then the cameras are sealed closed. The film is loaded into the back of single-use cameras in much the same way as film is loaded into conventional 35 mm cameras, thus having the same attendant problems as mentioned above for conventional 35 mm cameras.
Single-use cameras are usually sealed by securely assembling a back cover to each camera with a locking mechanism such as screws, adhesive, thermal bonding, etc., so that the back cover cannot be easily removed. As generally understood, film cannot be removed from a single-use camera without destroying at least part of the camera. It is intended that the camera user return the entire camera, intact, to a developing lab for film processing after the user is finished taking pictures. The lab will remove the exposed film and discard the camera body. There is a large commercial market for recycling discarded single-use cameras for resale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,649 describes a single-use camera where film is withdrawn from a film cartridge and wound into a roll after which the roll of film and the film cartridge are loaded into the camera. One problem with the loading method described in the '649 patent is that in order to prevent the film from being prematurely exposed, the loading of the film into the camera must take place in darkroom conditions. Such a requirement presents problems for those situations where darkroom conditions are not easily or economically available such as, for example, the single-use camera recycling industry. Moreover, another problem with the loading method described in the '649 patent is that because of the requirement of loading film in darkroom-like conditions, the typical consumer is prevented from reloading film into a single-use camera for subsequent use.
Advanced Photo System cameras or APS cameras utilize what is commonly referred to as a film safe cartridge which has a light lock door and does not, at the time of purchase, or at the time that film is first inserted into a camera, have a film leader extending from the cartridge to facilitate film loading. Film is loaded into and removed from these cameras via a film cartridge opening normally disposed on the bottom of the cameras. The light lock door of the film cartridge is usually automatically opened by the camera after the film has been loaded. The camera then drives the film out of the cassette and into a film storage or spool area on the opposite side of the camera from the film cartridge storage area. Before the film cartridge can be removed from the camera, the camera rewinds the film back into the film safe cartridge and then closes the light lock door to prevent the film inside the cartridge from being undesirably exposed. Although APS cameras provide certain advantages when it comes to protecting film from unwanted exposure, APS cameras generally include complex internal mechanisms which are designed to open and close the light lock door of the film safe cartridges.
As is well known in the art, 110 and 126 cameras use, respectively, 110-size film and 126-size film. Film for these types of cameras is sold in light-tight film packages which incorporate a pair of light-tight cartridges separated by a solid bridge. Film is contained in one cartridge prior to exposure and advanced into the other cartridge as individual frames of film are exposed for picture taking and thereafter advanced. Once all of the film has been exposed and transferred from one cartridge to the next, the film package is removed for further film processing. As is well known in the art, 110 and 126 cameras are standardized in that any 110-size film package or 126-size film package can be placed in any 110 camera or 126 camera because all of such cameras are designed to include similar dimensions. Thus, one 110-size film package or one 126-size film package is the same as the next 110-size film package or the next 126-size film package. Stated differently, 110 cameras and 126 cameras are built or manufactured around the film packages for 110-size or 126-size film. One problem with these types of film packages is that although such prior rigid double cartridge film package systems work well for the standardized 110 cameras and 126 cameras, such rigid double cartridge systems are not well suited for other conventional cameras such as 35 mm cameras which are not standardized. Thirty-five mm cameras come in all kinds of different shapes and sizes where the length of film between chambers located on opposite sides of an exposure frame varies in significant amounts. Thus, a rigid double cartridge system, like a 110 or 126 rigid double cartridge, for one 35 mm camera would not necessarily fit or work in a different 35 mm camera.
Notwithstanding the many known film systems, there is a need for a new and improved camera which eliminates the need for complicated internal mechanical winding and rewinding systems normally used for film placed therein, thereby reducing costs associated with manufacturing cameras of the type contemplated for use according to the present invention. There is also a need for a view film package for use with such a new camera which is ready for use once placed within a camera without having to pre-wind film into a storage or spool compartment as is currently done for many known cameras. Moreover, there is also a need for a new film package which does not require rewinding of film back into a film cartridge for further processing after all of the frames have been exposed prior to removing the film from the camera as is currently done for many other known cameras. What is further needed is a method for loading a new film package into a compatible camera in which the film can be easily and reliably installed in non-darkroom like conditions. What is also needed is a new film package assembly which is capable of use in conventional cameras having different internal components, shapes and sizes. What is needed is a film package assembly which is adapted for use in cameras of varying dimensions rather than having the situation where certain dimensions of the cameras are controlled by the particular film package used therein as is currently the case for many known camera systems. The present invention accomplishes these and other goals.